


Cadmus Wars

by Zorant



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorant/pseuds/Zorant
Summary: When Cadmus wages an all out war against Earth 38's Aliens, Supergirl seeks help from her friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Cadmus War – Part 1**

 

**Chapter 1**

 

_**National City** _

 

Kara woke up suddenly. She couldn't place why but she just woke up with a start. Her heart was racing a mile a minute, her palms were sweaty, her head was pounding. She gave her head a shake, trying to regain focus and figure out why she suddenly woke up. She places her feet on the floor when she heard a creek outside in the hall. Frowning and not expecting anyone, she got out of her bed quietly and used her X Ray vision to see who was outside. What she saw frightened her and she raced to get into her costume just in time as her door was busted open.

 

4 agents came crashing through the door, all with guns trained on her. They were dressed in black attire, with bulletproof vests. They wore masks, but more importantly, as Kara was figuring out, they each carried Kryptonite, making her useless. As they advanced, she shrank back into the corner, trying desperately to keep them away from her.

 

“What's the matter Supergirl? Can't take the light?” one mocked her, his gun still trained on her.

 

“Who are you?” Kara asked, trying to fight off the light. She wasn't doing a good job and began to fear for her life. She was trying to stall them, hoping to come up with a plan but so far no luck.

 

“Someone who wants to chase you Aliens off our planet,” the guy said, raising his gun and aimed it right for her heart.

 

“What have we done to you?” Kara wanted to know.

 

“Besides taking our jobs? Besides taking our money? Ha!” he responded in a pissed off voice. “You aliens land on our world and think you can just rule us mere humans. It's time to put you scumbags down once and for all. Open fire!”

 

Kara couldn't do anything but close her eyes as she heard gun shots. At least, this will be over in a few seconds. She shouldn't suffer. She mentally counted, but as she got to 10, she didn't feel any bullets. She opened her eyes to see Guardian standing in front of her, using his shield to protect her. Beside him, or rather, behind the 4 dead agents, stood Alex, Maggie and J'onn. She let out a sigh of relief as she patted Jimmy on the shoulder.

 

“Looks like I owe you an apology Jimmy,” Kara said with gratitude in her voice. She couldn't see his face, but she had a hunch he had a smile on his face. Her hunch was correct when he spoke.

 

“Glad I could help,” he said with a smile, then turned back to Alex, Maggie and J'onn. “What happened? I got a text from Winn saying Kara was in danger and get to her immediately.”

 

“That's correct,” J'onn said. They stepped into the room, with Alex keeping an eye on the door, while Maggie stood by the window and looked outside. Alex quickly took the kryptonite out of the room and threw them into the stairwell. “We don't have much time, but the just of it is, the D.E.O has fallen. We don't know who is behind the attack but we suspect CADMUS. From the sounds of it, they are attacking everywhere.”

 

“What do you mean?” Kara asked in disbelief. “I thought Cadmus was only in National City?”

 

“So did we,” Alex said, still looking down the hall. “Apparently we were wrong and now they are waging war against all aliens. It's World War Alien.”

 

“What about my cousin?” Kara asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

 

“He's not responding,” Alex replied softly. She knew this will be hard for Kara. “From our reports, Metropolis was the first to fall. We haven't heard anything since.”

 

“I have to go to him,” Kara started before Jimmy stopped her.

 

“You can't. It's too dangerous,” he said, standing beside J'onn. He pulled up his visor and was watching Kara, his heart breaking.

 

“I don't care. I need to know if he's alright,” Kara exclaimed. She started to walk towards the door, still feeling weak from the kryptonite trace in the room yet J'onn put a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Sorry Kara, but I can't let you do that. With Superman unresponsive, you are important to repel this attack. We need you alive Kara and going to Metropolis won't do that,” J'onn commanded. He was about to say something when Maggie swore.

 

“Looks like we have company coming. I count 14 people,” she said. “No wait, looks like another 3 trucks are parked outside.”

 

“Crap. We need to get out of here,” Kara went towards the window. “J'onn can carry Maggie and Alex, while I can carry Jimmy out.”

 

Jimmy pulled his visor down, covering his face once again and faced Kara. He knew what he was about to say, Kara would reject it. But it was the only thing that will ensure Earth 38's future.

 

“Kara, you are the important person here. We don't matter. What matters is getting you to safety,” he said softly, looking at the other 3 people. After seeing each of them nod, he resumed his speech. “Weren't you given something to travel universes?”

 

Kara nodded then finally saw what he was getting at. She shook her head, fear and anger splashing on her face. “No! No! I will not run when I can fight.”

 

“It's not running. It's a tactical retreat,” Maggie said. She moved away from the window. She was standing beside Alex, who came inside. “We plan on fighting, but from what you told us about your friends, we will need their help if we plan on stopping this war.”

 

Alex hugged her sister, tears streaming down her face. She didn't want to lose Kara but Maggie was right. This was the only way to keep Earth 38 free. Kara had to go to Earth 1 to get help. “We plan on fighting but Maggie is right Kara. We will need all the help we can get in order to win. Now go.”

 

Boots were heard coming up the steps and outside in the hall. Kara, with tears in her eyes, saw the logic in the plan. She took out her Interdimensional Extrapolator and pressed the button. She looked at her family for the last time and stepped through the portal as the Cadmus Agents came into view. They swore as the breach closed behind Supergirl. They focused on the 4 remaining people in the apartment.

 

 

_**Star City (Same time as National City is being attacked)** _

 

Oliver, who was in his Green Arrow outfit, was running towards his prey. He raised his bow and let 3 arrows fly and with a satisfied grin, watched them sink into the man. He came alongside his fallen prey and pointed his bow at him.

 

“You have failed this city,” he said gruffly as the bow was aimed right at the heart.

 

“Look, I will give you anything, please don't kill me,” the man begged. He breathed a sigh of relief as The Green Arrow lowered his bow slightly.

 

“You will tell me when the shipment comes in,” Green Arrow commanded. “I need the exact time and dock number.”

 

“Bay 23, at midnight,” he replied instantly. He held up his hands as a set of rags wrapped around him. He nearly shit himself as he was dragged and hung upside down from a lightpole. He blinked and saw that the Green Arrow and Ragman were gone.

 

Back in the Arrow Cave, Oliver and Rory walked through the doors and went to stand beside Felicity.

 

“Did you manage to get anything new?” Asked Oliver.

 

“Yeah, Looks like the shipment is coming from China,” Felicity answered, bringing up a picture. “Lai Hong runs with the Wild Dragon Gang. They supply anything from drugs to weapons. Looks like they are trying to set up shop here in Star City.”

 

“Good work Felicity. Tell the gang to suit up and meet us at Bay 23,” Oliver commended her as he and Rory left for the docks.

 

Shortly after, Wild Dog, Spartan, Dinah Drake (AKA Black Canary) and Speedy joined them. Together, they kept to the shadows and watched 8 guys standing around, all with machine guns. Oliver kept an eye on their patrol patterns and soon realized their schedule. He managed to whisper quietly.

 

“Wild Dog and Ragman, circle around to the right. Speedy and Spartan, take the left. When I say go, Rene and Rory, wait 5 seconds. Both guards will have their backs towards you,” Oliver commanded. A few moments later, everyone confirmed they were in position.

 

About 20 minutes later, they see a small fishing boat pull up to the dock, as Lai Hong steps towards the boat. He looks at the merchanise, then with a nod towards his gang, they open fired and killed the people on the boat. Oliver took that distraction and mentioned for his team to go.

 

Speedy and Spartan dropped their targets with ease, though this alerted Lai Hong. He turned and saw Team Arrow and got into his car. Meanwhile, Rene and Rory waited 5 seconds, saw their mark's back towards them and attacked. Oliver and Black Canary managed to clean up the rest of the gang but watched as Hong made his getaway. Oliver cursed and turned away for a second before a breach opened up and a Red and Blue Blur came flying out of the breach and rammed into the car. Oliver looked back and blinked. There, in Star City, stood Supergirl.

 


	2. Cadmus Wars - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Anakinflair I was going back and forth between sending them and keeping them on Earth 38. But I do believe they made the right choice. Earth 38 needs some sort of Resistance Fighters, and I believe the 5 (Winn included) will be able to fight back.

**Chapter 1 – Part 2**

 

_**Star City** _

 

Oliver couldn't believe his eyes. He wasn't sure why she was in Star City but he knows it's not for a social visit. His thoughts were interrupted as Lai Hong tried to escape. Oliver quickly put an arrow in his leg, then one in his foot before Supergirl knocked him out. Oliver motioned for her to follow him before having Felicity call the SCPD.

 

When the team enters the Arrow Cave, Oliver hung up his bow before turning to Kara. He quickly noticed her tense eyes, her posture wasn't the same as when she was last here and he could have sworn her eyes were bloodshot. Something happened on her Earth. Before he can ask her, Felicity came and gave her a hug. Kara hugged her back then turned towards the team, her hands gripping the bars.

 

“I need help,” she started. Everyone noticed her hands were tightening on the rails. “A war has begun on my Earth. A war to wipe out the entire alien species. I was sent to get help.”

 

Kara's voice strained as she finished. It was quite clear she didn't want to leave. Felicity came and stood beside her friend, her arm drapped across her shoulders. She didn't say anything, thought she didn't need to. Kara understood the gesture and it allowed her to relax a little. She looked around the room.

 

Thea cleared her throat and spoke, looking over at Oliver for a silent confirmation. “We will help in whatever way you need it.”

 

Kara's face brightened a little at that. She looked at everyone of the Arrow team before resting on Oliver, still unsure if he would help. She knows they kinda made up, but she was still unsure about him. Her fears were quelled when he sent her a smile.

 

“You risked your life to help us. Let us return the favor,” he said, taking out his phone. At that moment, there was a loud ping on the computer. Curious, he looked at Felicity with a questioning look.

 

“That's not our ping,” he said, coming to stand beside her. He looked at the screen, realizing it came from Central City. “You have a distress signal from Star Labs?”

 

“Of course though the signal will only come in if they really need help,” Felicity said, her fingers typing extremely fast. She finally managed to pull up where the signal came from and gasped. Her eyes were filled with fear. She looked at Oliver, who immediately went to get his bow.

 

“Suit up and lets get to Central City ASAP. Barry needs our help,” he ordered, then looked at Kara. “We will help you but first looks like Barry and the Legends needs our help first.”

 

Kara nodded as she stepped with the Arrow Team. “Of course. Lead the way.”

 

 

 

 

 

_**Central City** _

 

_**2 hours earlier** _

 

Cisco was sitting in Star Labs, tinkering with Wally's suit. He wanted to add in something extra but he wasn't sure what though. Maybe something that will help Wally go faster? Perhaps an extra monitor to help read his vitals?. He was focused on the suit that he didn't hear H.R come into the room who cleared his throat. That scared the crap out of Cisco, who jumped a mile and spun towards the sound, only to see H.R standing there with his smile. Cisco placed a hand on his chest.

 

“Don't do that,” he chided H.R. “You don't sneak up on people.”

 

“Nope. We don't do that,” he repeated, twirling his drumsticks. Cisco just send him an eye roll and went back to working on Wally's suit. “What are you doing Cisco?”

 

“Working on Wally's suit. I am hoping I can improve it,” Cisco replied, his eyes never leaving the yellow suit. Suddenly, he heard rustling and looked up at H.R in a slight annoyance. “Stop moving papers H.R.”

 

H.R held up his drumsticks. He heard it too and looked around the room. Both H.R and Cisco heard the rustling again but don't see anyone else in the labs. Cisco took out his phone and pinged Wally and Barry, feeling uneasy. Something felt wrong and he wasn't about to take any chances. But just in case, he put on his glasses, standing in front of H.R in a protective stance.

 

For a few seconds, not a sound could be heard, then suddenly another rustling sound, coming right beside Cisco. He turned his head as a Red and Yellow Streak slam into the noise. Cisco stepped back as Wally, Barry and Savitar disappear from the Labs and out into the streets of Central City.

 

They raced throughout the streets. They went up buildings, down buildings, zigzaged every street in Central City and even went to the roof of Star Labs but eventually they stopped at CCPD. Joe looked up and saw both Barry and Wally being held by Savitar. Seconds later, Savitar zoomed out, heading towards Star Labs.

 

In Star Labs, everyone was gathered around the monitors, worried for Barry and Wally. Cait, in the corner of her eye, saw Julian's anger. She went and stood behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder and whispered to him. “This isn't your fault.”

 

Julian looked up at her, his anger not dissolving. He felt so useless, watching as 2 of his team are being manhandled by Savitar. “I know. I just hate feeling helpless.”

 

“You and me both,” she replied. She then got an idea. “You can see him right?”

 

Julian nods, not sure what she was thinking. “Yes.”

 

“Alright. Follow me,” she slipped out of the room. A moment later, Julian left. The other occupants not realizing they left. Julian followed her, not sure where they were going.

 

“What's your plan?” he asked as they entered the speed room. Only when they entered the room, did the others noticed they left. There eyes widen in shock as Caitlin opened the door and gave Julian his Alchemy suit, hearing the conversation.

 

“Besides Barry and Wally, you are the only one capable of seeing him. We are going to help Barry and Wally, but we better leave quick though. For what I have planned, we need Savitar outside, not inside,” she explained as Julian donned his uniform again. He nodded and both him and Snow left the labs and went into the parking lot. Julian pointed towards the far end, seeing Savitar rushing towards them.

 

“He will be in less then 10 seconds. Whatever you are planning, do it now,” he said, watching her. His eyes widen as she took off her necklace and faced the direction he pointed.

 

She took a breath and placed her hand on the ground, watching as a sheet of ice began to form and fired it towards the charging Speed God. For a moment, nothing seemed to happen but then a cold, slippery ice sheet appeared beneath Savitar's feet, causing him to slip, allowing Barry and Wally enough time to escape his grasp. In that moment however, a bomb goes off, causing Savitar to flee into a breach.

 

 

 

 


	3. Cadmus - Part 3

**Chapter 1 – Part 3**

 

_**Central City** _

 

The explosion rocked the city, shattering a bunch of windows, crumbling buildings, splitting at least 3 streets and injuring a lot of people. The blast knocked Julian, Barry, Caitlin and Wally off their feet, causing them to become disoriented.

 

A few moments pass before Caitlin moved. She put her hands underneath her stomach and pushed herself into a kneeling position, taking in the damage. But she realized something was different. She began to smile evilly, knowing full well her eyes began to change as well. She can hear Julian beside her stir and turned to face him, watching him get into a sitting position. She watches him taking off his mask and looking at her, his eyes wide.

 

“Caitlin?” he wondered if he could bring her back. He stood up, walking very slowly towards her, his mask still in his hand.

 

“Everyone was worried for Iris. Wondering if they can change the future so they can save her. Well guess what?” she asked with a sinister smile. She raised her hand, creating a small snowball in the palm of her hand. “I can change that future.”

 

“You don't want to do this,” Julian said, still slowly advancing towards her. In the background, Barry and Wally are seen standing up and watching. They aren't moving though, letting Julian handle this.

 

“And why not?” she asked, the ball growing in size. “Wasn't it you who told me to own my powers? To become who I am meant to be?”

 

“And who do you think you are meant to be?” he responded with a question of his own.

 

“Killer Frost,” she answered with a smirk. She raised her hand, ready to fire the ball at him, but something insider made her stop. Caitlin Snow was trying hard to fight Killer Frost. There was a fierce clash of wills. On one hand, she wanted nothing more then to unleash her coldness upon these worthless fools. But on the other hand, she remembers their friendship. They would do anything to help each other. She was dimly aware that Julian was still speaking, encouraging her to fight. Encouraging her to remember her human side. Her eyes met his and for a brief moment, she was ready to kill before Caitlin Snow seem to have won this round. Her eyes went back to normal as Barry and Wally are seen looking relieved.

 

“You are a lot stronger then you think Caitlin,” Julian said quietly, coming to stand beside her. Barry and Wally joined them. Julian looked around the city. “Looks like we have another problem though.”

 

Just then the _Waverider_ came into focus, scaring the crap out of everyone. It touched down in front of the group and Sara and Ray walked down the ramp. Sara looked at Barry and spoke.

 

“Looks like you guys could use the help,” she mentioned to the destruction around them.

 

“How did you know?” asked a confused Wally. “I mean, the bomb just went off a few moments around.”

 

“You forget who we are?” asked Sara. “We got an alert from Gideon saying a bomb went off in Central City. We came to offer help.”

 

Julian was wide eyed at the ship. “There are flying ships now?”

 

Ray chuckled, then looked at him closely. “Don't remember you the last time, though to be honest, we were kinda busy.”

 

“I'm new around here,” he said, not really sure what to make of Ray.

 

“Ray Palmer, CEO of Palmer Technologies, or rather was. Actually, I am not sure who owns it now. Perhaps I should ask Felicity about that,” Ray remarked. Sara sent him an eye roll, and spoke to Julian.

 

“Sara Lance. Current Captain of the Waverider,” she introduced herself. “And I don't trust you.”

 

“The feeling is mutual,” Julian retorted, folding his arms, staring at Sara.

 

Barry sighed and spoke to them both. “Look, we don't have time for this. We need to work together to figure out what happened.”

 

“I can work with you, but I still don't trust you,” Julian offered his hand towards the Blonde Captain. She took a look at him for a moment, then took his hand. “I will be keeping an eye on you.”

 

“Now that is resolved, perhaps we can find out who set the bomb?” Barry suggested.

 

“Sounds good,” Ray answered. “Do you have any idea who would do that?”

 

“I have a few ideas, but no one immediately comes to mind,” Barry answered. He put a hand to his ear, listening to Cisco talking. When he was done, he relayed the message to Sara and Ray.

 

“Cisco says he managed to locate the source of the bomb. Looks like Central City Bank was the location,” Barry told them.

 

“Something doesn't add up though,” Sara thought for a moment. “If you want to rob a bank, why use a bomb?”

 

“Maybe the person is a rookie?” Ray said hopefully.

 

“Even a rookie would know a bomb will draw attention,” Caitlin replied. She had her necklace back on. “There seems to be more to this.”

 

“That's my thinking as well,” Barry confirmed. 'However, the bomber wasn't expecting the Legends to be here. We can use that. Ray, can you get into your suit and shrink? You can join Wally and I.”

 

“Can do,” Ray nodded and went to get into his suit. He took a few moments before rejoining the team. “What about Sara?”

 

Barry grinned. “Up to her, though I imagine the person will be incredibly surprised by the sudden appearance of the _Waverider_ , wouldn't you think?”

 

Sara nodded, grinning as well. “We can do that. Alright let me know when we should decloak.”

Sara went back into the _Waverider._ She started the engine and soon it lifted off and cloaked, disappearing before their eyes.

 

Barry watched as it vanished before looking at the other 5. “Ready?”

 

“If it's alright, I think I will head back to the lab,” Caitlin says, not feeling like she can help.

 

“You sure?” Barry asks her gently.

 

“Yeah. 1 close call is enough for now,” she answered. “Besides, I can help Cisco more from the lab.”

 

“If that's what you want,” Barry gave her a nod. He placed a hand on her shoulder. “Thank you. If it weren't for you, not sure what would have happened.”

 

Caitlin offered him a smile, though it didn't really reach her eyes. She was still feeling bad for almost losing control. “Good luck,” she told them, then headed back to the lab.

 

Julian watched her leave, then turned towards the team. “Think I will go back with her.”

 

He made his way towards the lab as well, falling into step with Caitlin. They began to talk amongst themselves, though what they were saying, no one will know. Barry was worried for Caitlin, but glad Julian was there. He wasn't quite sure but he thought he saw a small spark between the two. As they entered the building, Barry returned his attention to Wally and Ray. “Lets go see what happened.”

 

With that, Barry and Wally, in a red and yellow streak, rushed towards the bank, with Ray looking impressed. He then flew in the sky, and as he got closer to the scene, he shrank. He spotted Barry and Wally entering the building, and landed on Barry's shoulder.

 

Inside, there was chaos. Bodies were littered across the floor, debris and dust covered the surfaces and the CCPD were trying to contain the scene. Joe stood there, talking to a detective, trying to figure out where the bomb was planted. He barely looked up when he heard the rustling of papers as The Flash and Kid Flash made their presences known.

 

“Any leads Detective West?” Kid Flash asked, vibrating his voice.

 

“Yes,” Joe answered, trying to stay neutral. He was glad that Barry and Wally were still alive and running around. He handed the yellow speedster a picture of someone dressed in gray hood cloak. He seemed to be dressed in some sort of armor, though it's not very clear. “This is the best we got. From the sounds of it, he appeared, laughed and then pressed a remote, then disappeared.”

 

“Vibe, you got the image?” Wally asked through his comms. He knew that Cisco can see it through his chest cam. Once the confirmation came through, Wally spoke to his father. “Great job Detective West. It's best if we can clear this place quickly. We have intel that he is still around somewhere.”

 

Joe nodded and began to organize the set up. As they began to move, they heard a laugh coming over the bank's PA system. Everyone stopped what they were doing and listened.

 

“It seems like I finally got your attention Flashes,” the voice spoke in a deep, raspy tone. In the background, there was a sound as if a chair moved. Barry and Wally didn't move but Ray managed to leave Barry's shoulder. They both knew that this mysterious person can see them.

 

“Who are you?” Barry wanted to know.

 

“In time you will know my name. However, you should know that Savitar isn't your only problem,” the voice crackled. The chair sound came over the PA system again, which Barry and Wally both realized he moved. With a nod, Barry and Wally flashed up to the PA room. As suspected, the person left.

 

They came back downstairs and with a slight shake at Joe, they left the building. They planned on regrouping at the Labs, and see if they identify this new threat, only to come face to face with the mysterious stranger. They couldn't see his eyes but they both saw the smile. He pointed behind him with Savitar holding Iris. Barry, Wally and in the background Joe, watch in horror as Savitar raised his arm and pointed it at Iris.

 

 

**Earth 38**

 

_**National City** _

 

There were 2 shots fired, a crash and 4 dead Cadmus agents were on the ground. Everyone looked around the room, wondering what happened to the other 2 agents. Alex was the first one to notice Mon'el and M'gann standing in the doorway. Beside them, they saw a huge hole in the where they flew through. They quickly joined the others and they briefly talked on what to do.

 

“You guys there?” Winn spoke to the Guardian.

 

“Yeah,” James responded. He pointed to his comms and mouthed Winn. The others went quiet and crowded around him. “What's up?”

 

“Things don't look,” Winn stated. They can hear him typing away. “Looks like Metropolis has indeed fallen and Gotham City is slowing falling, though sounds like a small team is kicking ass.”

 

“That's good and all, but how does that help us now?” Maggie wanted to know after James relayed the information. A few seconds goes by, and suddenly Alex, J'onn and Maggie were included in the conversation.

 

“Winn?” Alex needed to know what happened.

 

“Don't worry. I hacked back into the DEO's communication tower. Cadmus might be intelligent enough to start a war, but they severely lack the sense to secure their comms,” Winn boasted.

 

“Or it could be a trap,” pointed out James.

 

“Hey. I am trying to be positive,” Winn responded weakly. “Anyways, don't think you have enough time. If you can make it out into the desert, we can get a ride to Gotham.”

 

“How?” J'onn frowned.

 

“I managed to find Lucy Lane. Looks like she's organizing some sort of force around Gotham, though I am not sure of their exact location,” Winn explained. “She said she will have a truck waiting at these coordinates.”

 

Winn sent 4 sets of coordinates to them. He suspected the comm tower was a trap, so he sent 3 false numbers. He really hoped they could figure out which one was the real one. Almost suddenly, the line went dead.

 

“Looks like they cut the line,” M'gann surmised. 'First thing though, how will we get out of here with those trucks down there?”

 

Alex glocked her gun. “We fight.”

 

 


	4. Cadmus Wars - Part 4

**Chapter 1 – Part 4**

 

_**Central City** _

 

All Barry and Wally could do was standing there, fear in their eyes. They watched as Savitar raised his hand and brought it slowly towards Iris' chest, relishing the look in Barry's eyes. Suddenly, a 2 blue beams came from the sky, a bowstaff smashed into the hooded person and an arrow came flying over Barry's shoulder, exploding into the hooded figure. That distraction was all Barry and Wally needed as they flashed into action.

 

Barry smashed into Savitar, causing him to lose his hold on Iris, dropping her to the ground. Wally was waiting with his arms stretched out. Once she fell into his arms, he zoomed her over to a pissed off Joe, who looked relieved to see his daughter alive. Wally then rejoined the fight. He joined with Barry and soon the three speedsters were running around the city once again.

 

Meanwhile, Sara twirled her bowstaff around her waist, trying to land a hit on this new person, though he was managing to defend against her attacks. Speedy and The Green Arrow were firing arrows at him, who managed to deflect them as well. They fell back and regrouped. Whoever this new villain was, he was skilled in fighting. They can see he was smiling.

 

“How exactly have you guys managed to defend your homes?” he taunted. “The three of you couldn't land one hit on me.”

 

Oliver pointed his bow straight at him. “Who are you?”

 

“What makes you think I will tell you?” he responded, quite enjoying toying with them.

 

Kara managed to catch Sara's eye and nodded. Kara flew right at him and feinted with a right hook. He just barely blocked it, pushing him off balance. Sara followed up with a sliding kick to his legs, knocking him over. Oliver and Speedy quickly released their grappling arrows, tying his feet together. Ragman tied him up with his rags. Suddenly, Barry, Wally and Savitar came zooming back into the picture.

 

“No matter what you do Flash, I will rip your world apart,” Savitar gloated. He opened a breach, grabbed the tangled the hooded man and was gone. Immediately, Barry looked over his shoulder and looked at Iris. She was shaken up, but she gave him a small smile, before watching him and his friends leave. She looked up at her dad, and with a silent agreement, they also headed towards STAR Labs.

 

“Who was that?” Oliver asked. He had his hood off, his bow was hanging up, and was looking at Barry.

 

“Savitar,” Barry answered solemnly. He also had his hood down. “He came here a few months ago.”

 

“What is he?” Sara wanted to know. She was leaning against the wall.

 

“He calls himself Godspeed,” Cisco replied. He was still sitting behind the computer. “Apparently, only speedsters can see him.”

 

“Makes sense, since we couldn't see him,” Thea muttered. “What does he want with you Barry?”

 

“Something happened when I changed the timeline,” Barry answered. “Somehow, he had Dr. Alchemy recreate Metahumans from Flashpoint. Not sure what happened between us, but he is hellbent on hunting me down.”

 

“That doesn't explain why he held Iris,” Oliver wondered out loud. He saw a look pass between Barry and Wally. “What aren't you telling us?”

 

Barry took a deep breath before responding. “We found Savitar's power. A Philospher's Stone. It was decided that in order to beat Savitar, we needed to destroy the Stone. I threw it in the Speed Force. However, I was thrusted into the future. What I saw,”. Barry's voice cracked. He closed his eyes for a second. “What I saw was Savitar killing Iris.”

 

“Shit,” Sara muttered.

 

“Yeah,” Barry answered. “We have been trying to change events so we can alter the future.”

 

“Is that wise?” Thea inquired. When Barry looked at her, she held up her hand. “Aren't we living in some sort of new timeline because you changed the timeline before?”

 

“What are you guys doing in Central City?” Barry asked instead. He sent a smile towards Kara. “Great to see you again.”

 

“Kara came to see us in Star City,” Oliver responded. “Felicity saw the bomb go off in Central City, so we came to lend a hand.”

 

“Everything alright Kara?” Barry asked her. He studied her closely, noting that her eyes held pain. She didn't seem like her cheerful self. In fact, it looks like how Barry currently feels. “What's going on on Earth 38?”

 

“Cadmus, my Earth's evil corporation, has attacked. They have taken over,” Kara replied, her voice breaking. “They want to kill off the entire alien population.”

 

“Holy crap,” Cisco remarked.

 

“We need your help,” Kara countined. She looked at everyone in the room, pleading with them.

 

“Of course,” Barry answered immediately. He knew she wouldn't have came here if she didn't need help. “You helped us against the Dominators, it's only fair for us to help you out.”

 

“What are we up against?” Oliver needed to know.

 

“Not completely sure,” Kara responded. “All I know, they have kryponite, a Cyborg Superman, and a Luthor leading them.”

 

“Not sure who a Luthor is, but I have a feeling that that name is bad,” Sara said. “What exactly is a Cyborg Superman?”

 

“He's nearly as strong as my cousin, and almost stronger then me,” Kara answered.

 

“Cousin?” Thea asked.

 

“Superman,” Kara answered again.

 

“And he is an alien as well?” Sara wondered. She saw everyone rolling their eyes at her. “Just wanted to make sure.”

 

“Yes,” Kara nodded.

 

“What about the DEO?” Barry inquired.

 

“They fell,” Supergirl responded. “We made the mistake of thinking they were a local group. Instead, they are a National Syndicate. They must of planned this for months. Their attacks were quick.”

 

“Cisco, can you send a message to Jay and Jesse?” Barry asked his friend. Cisco nodded and opened 2 breaches, sending a message to them. As he was doing that, Barry walked over to Wally. “I need you to stay here.”

 

“What? No. I am coming with you,” Wally began before Barry cut him off.

 

“I need you to stay here and protect Iris,” Barry placed his hand on Wally's shoulder. “Only people who are connected to the Speed Force can see Savitar. That's why I am asking for backup for you. Besides, we can't leave Central City unprotected, otherwise the city will fall.”

 

As Barry was talking with Wally, Oliver went to his team. “Rene, Rory, I want you guys staying. Promethus is out there somewhere. When he gets wind that I am gone, Star City will be lost. Curtis will also stay behind.”

 

“What about me Ollie?” Thea asked.

 

“I thought you were only helping out until we can get a replacement for Artemis?” Oliver questioned her. “Since we got Dinah, I thought you might want to go back to a normal life?”

 

“Yeah but I get to go to another Earth,” She responded with almost a happy look in her eye.

 

“You do know we are going to fight a war and not sightseeing?” Ollie shook his head at Thea's look.

 

“I know,” she responded. “If something happens to you over there and I wasn't around to help, I won't be able to live with myself. Also, what about Felicity?”

 

“What about her?” Oliver asked, though he knew exactly what she was asking.

 

“Is she coming?” Thea asked.

 

“Of course I am,” Felicity answered.

 

"One more question. What about being the Mayor?" Thea needed to know.

 

"I already got that covered," Oliver responded.

 

Sara spoke to Ray. “You are acting Captain, Ray. Have the team stay around Star City and Central City. With both Oliver and Barry leaving, they will need backup in case something happens.”

 

Soon, Barry, Oliver, Sara, Cisco, Thea, John, Felicity and Kara were ready to go.

 

“Alrightly. Next stop, Earth 38,” Cisco said, opening a breach. Soon, everyone stepped through it. A few seconds later, the breach closed.

 


	5. Cadmus Wars - Chapter 2 Part 1

Chapter 2 – Part 1

 

_**Earth 38** _

 

_**National City Outskirts** _

 

Oliver and Thea, both dressed as Speedy and Green Arrow, stepped through the breach, bows ready, scanning the area. Not seeing anything, they stepped forward as Spartan and White Canary followed. Supergirl and Flash came after them. Felicity and Cisco rounded out the group, and the breach closed. Thea asked Kara, not taking her eyes off the surroundings.

 

“What should we do first?”

 

“I need to find my cousin,” she responded. She didn't want to believe that he was dead.

 

“Where does he live? Or did live?” Sara asked. She lowered her bo staff, but stayed rigid.

 

“Metropolis. By the sounds of it, it was the first city to fall,” Kara answered softly.

 

“First thing,” Oliver interrupted. He lowered his bow and dropped his bag he was carrying. He opened it, and handed out clothes to everyone. “We should change our outfits. We need to blend in and gather intel before we make a plan.”

 

“Is there a place where we can set up and let Felicity do her thing?” Sara asked. She had on a black leather jacket, a black t-shirt and black pants.

 

Kara adjusted her blue polo shirt and jeans. She decided to forgo her glasses. “There is a DEO bunker nearby, but not sure if it's operational.”

 

“Odds are, if it is, it's a trap,” John surmised. He had on his black jacket, brown t shirt and black pants.

 

“Well, we need intel, so this bunker might be our best bet,” Oliver said. He was wearing a gray t-shirt and blue jeans.

 

“Maybe Barry and I should check first?” Suggested Kara.

 

“I don't know what movies you have here, but everytime a party splits up, everyone ends up dying,” Cisco responded. He had a flash shirt and jeans on.

 

“Cisco is right. We need to stay together,” Felicity pulled out her phone and shut it off. “Well, my plan doesn't include inter-dimensional travel fees.”

 

“Looks like the bunker will be our best bet,” John started but Felicity shook her head.

 

“No it wouldn't,” Felicity disagreed. Everyone looked at her confused. “Oliver brought our street clothes to blend in. If Cadmus spotted a group of 7 people going towards this place, we will stick out like a sore thumb. Our best bet will be to head into town. Kara, can you lead me towards the library?”

 

“Sure,” Kara nodded her head. She thought for a moment, then an idea came to her. “Better yet, I can lead us somewhere safe and hidden. But we will need to stop into town to get supplies though.”

 

“Alright. Lead the way then,” Sara indicted for Kara to the front of the party.

 

“Wait. We are walking?” Cisco groaned. Sara just rolled her eyes but it was Kara who answered with a slight smile.

 

“There is a reason why I had you open a breach here,” Kara exclaimed. Everyone looked around, not sure what to think. Kara just smiled. “This is a popular place to take a walk. There should be a gas station and bus stop up ahead.”

 

“Oh thank god,” Cisco muttered. Kara just chuckled and began to lead the way.

 

About 30 minutes later, the group entered downtown National City. The city was still intact, but everywhere you look, there was a military presence. This isn't the National City Kara remembered. The residents seemed really despressed. This was a completely different city, one where Kara felt sadness in her heart. The one place where she called home was no longer her home. She held in her tears, but it took everything in her power to keep them in. She was startled when Sara placed a friendly hand on her shoulder. She sent the blonde a small thankful smile as they walked down the streets.

 

They walked in silence for a few blocks when Oliver mentioned for them to stop. He nodded his head towards a bulletin board outside a building. They all stopped and watched the video.

 

“ _Citizens of National City. Today, we regret to inform you that the Hero known as Supergirl has been killed in an attempt to take over the city,” a floating head spoke. There was a video of “Supergirl” fighting the NCPD. “Her motives are unclear at this time, but reports indicate that she wants to eradicate the Human Population so that the Aliens can take over. Aiding her The DEO, a covert operational organization, lead by a Green Maritian. The DEO has been disbanded but the people responsible are still at large. The NCPD are ordered to shoot on sight. If you spot anyone of these people, contact the NCPD immediately but be warned. They are extremely dangerous.” The video showed pictures of Alex, Mon El, M'gann, J'onn, Winn,and Jimmy._

 

“Well, this complicates things,” John murmured. He, along with everyone, was watching Kara. They saw her clench her fists. She was beyond pissed at this moment. But a thought struck her. If they are a K.O.S, that means they are alive somewhere. She had to maintain her emotions and find them. But first thing's first. The library.

 

They entered a small, brown building. As they entered the building, they noticed the interior was an old elegant Victorian Style. The floors were entirely hardwood. The bookcases were handcarved and the books themselves were kept in a really great condition.There were stairs leading to the 2nd floor and that's where Kara lead them.

 

“We should grab a couple of books, to blend in,” Barry suggested. They each grabbed a book and sat down, waiting for Felicity and Cisco to do their magic.

 

“Shouldn't take more then a couple moments,” Felicity said, sitting behind the PC.

 

“Can you even hack on this earth?” John asked.

 

“I am hurt John,” Felicity pouted. Her fingers typing away. “As long as there is a net... oh shit.”

 

The group was around her in seconds, not liking the sound of that. They watched as words were being typed to them. They were surprised at first, knowing Felicity never was found, but then again, they were on a different earth.

 

/Well, hello./

 

Felicity looked around the room, her eyes asking what she should do. Oliver gave her a nod to continue, while he placed himself at the back of the group, or the first one facing the stairs.

 

/Hello/ she responded, biting her lower lip.

 

/You certainly are a new face. Let me guess, you aren't from these parts?/ the typed response came through.

 

Felicity was furiously typing away, trying her hardest to stay quiet, yet whoever this hacker was, was good. Almost as good as her. _Almost._

 

/I guess you can say that/

 

A few moments pass before the response came back. Even though this person wasn't physically talking, Felicity got the sense this person was impressed.

 

/You got game. But however, this is my earth/

 

Felicity was impressed. Whoever this mysterious hacker was, was good. She was given a challenge but still, in the end, Overwatch proved that she was just a smidge smarter. She managed to trace the account back to a place called Gotham. She almost had the exact place but the person managed to shut her down before that happened.

 

/Very impressive. Not many could challenge me like that/ Felicty had to smile at that.

 

/So, mind telling me who you are?/

 

/Overwatch/

 

/The name suits you. I am known as Oracle, and welcome to my earth Overwatch/

 


	6. Cadmus Wars = Chapter 2, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do apologize for taking this long to update. Real life has decided to rear its head and I have been extremely busy. And I was burnt out from writing. 
> 
> Brett Dalton is playing Terry McGinnis if you need help visualizing :)

Chapter 2 – Part 2

 

/What makes you think we are new here?/ Overwatch typed back.

 

/And here I thought we were becoming friends. You just had to insult my intelligence/ Oracle responded. Felicity had a mental image of this person's sarcastic face.

 

/Alright. I will bite. Thanks for the welcome. Now, a question for you. How do we know we can trust you?/ Felicity sent the question.

 

/You don't/ Oracle sent the reply.

 

/So why are we talking?/ Felicity wanted to know. Behind her, the team reads the conversation over her shoulder.

 

/Well, for 1, I know Kara, AKA Supergirl, is looking for her family. Especially, Mr. Clark Kent AKA Superman. 2nd of all, I know, in about 30 seconds, you are gonna be discovered/

 

Oliver, Thea, Sara and John took up positions at the top of the stairs. Kara, however, was reading the conversation intently. Whoever this person is, knows what she wants. And more importantly, who she is. She wanted to ask but suddenly an alarm went off in the streets.

 

/I think I bought you 20 seconds. Kara, you should search for Clark. He was badly injured and we can't locate him. Should you and your friends be inclined, follow the trail and you shall find us/ With that, the line went dead.

 

“I really want to know who that was,” Felicity said, amazed. “This person has skills.”

 

“Not really important right now,” John said, standing by the railing. He spotted 2 guards walking towards the library. “Looks like we might have company.”

 

“Kara, anyway out of here?” Oliver quickly asked her. When she didn't reply, he looked towards her, still looking at the screen. “Kara, we need you. Snap out of it.”

 

Kara slowly turns her head towards him and starts to respond. “My cousin...”

 

“Nothing we can about that now,” Oliver interrupted her. He gestures outside. “We need to leave this place now. Do you know of a way to get out of the city?”

 

“I need to know where he is,” Kara stood her ground. John and Thea both shifted and backed up from the rail as 3 cops enter the library.

 

“We really need to leave now,” John commanded. He watched as the cops made their way into the library. He crouched low, ready to spring into action, when they suddenly tapped their ears, and then dashed from the place, entered their cars and screeched away. “Way too close.”

 

“Kara, we will find your cousin. But we can't do that if we are caught,” Barry said quietly.

 

“Fine,” Kara snapped. She calmed down and spoke in a soft voice. “Sorry. Just hard not knowing what happened to him.”

 

“No need to be sorry girl. We all worry if a family member is in trouble,” Felicity smiled at her.

 

“But that doesn't change the fact. We need to leave,” Sara said. She moved from the PC to the back stairs. “I assume this leads to a back way out?”

 

Kara nods. “Yeah. Behind this place is National City Bank.”

 

“Do you know of any safe places from there?” Thea asked as they all followed Sara.

 

“Yeah. The safest place on this earth,” Kara answered.

 

“What is that?” Cisco muttered.

 

“The Arctic,” Kara answered, grinning slightly.

 

“The … Arctic?” Cisco repeated, eyes kinda wide. “As in snow, ice, cold?”

 

“Yep,” Kara answered, grinning again.

 

“Great,” Cisco replied sarcastically. “Why can't anything safe be located in a nice tropical location? Like the beach?”

 

“Quick question Kara,” Oliver interrupted Cisco. “How are we getting to the Arctic?”

 

“I was planning on flying there,” Kara remarked, as they stopped at a corner. They looked around and breathed a sigh of relief when no cops were present. They continued to walk northwest, and towards out of National City.

 

“Can you carry us all?” John wanted to know.

 

“No. I was...” was all she can say before Sara interrupted her.

 

“You wanted to go alone,” Sara surmised.

 

“Why is finding your cousin so important?” Thea asked. She flinched when Kara turned towards her but didn't back down. “I understand family is important, but you recruited us to help save the planet. Shouldn't finding shelter, or finding allies be the more pressing concern?”

 

“I can't lose him,” Kara answered softly. “He's the only blood relative I have left.”

 

“What do you mean?” Barry asked. He was silently listening as he scanned around him.

 

“I never told you this Barry,” Kara kept her voice low. If anyone paid enough attention, they would have noticed tears building up in her eyes.“You know how I am an alien and how I came to live on Earth. The reason is because my planet, Krypton, was destroyed. The explosion killed my mother and father. Clark is the only blood relative I have left. If I lost him, it'll be like losing my parents all over again.”

“Shit,” Sara exclaimed. She didn't know what else to say.

 

Barry saw her in a new light. She was always this happy, bright person who's smile can brighten anyone's day, who always smiling, always going out of her way to help people. What he didn't realize is that she lost nearly everything. But somehow, she kept up her positive attitude.

 

Everyone was silent as they made their way out of National City. They saw a diner and decided to eat. As they entered and sat down, everyone was thinking about what Kara just said. They didn't realize how much she had lost but somehow, she was cheerful, happy person.

 

“Very well,” Oliver said, sitting beside John. “Lead us to the Arctic.”

 

“You sure?” Kara asked, sipping a glass of water.

 

“Family is important. That's something that should not be taken away,” Thea remarked. She was looking around the diner, when she spotted someone in the back corner. To any ordinary person, he was reading the menu, but to Thea's trained eye, he was studying the group. She kept her composure and very carefully warned the group.

 

“Looks like we have a watcher,” Thea said, barely moving her lips. She took another sip of her iced tea.

 

“So what's the plan?” Sara asked. She was drinking a coke but her hand under the table slid around a dagger's hilt.

 

“Just act casual,” Oliver commanded silently. He kept his eyes forward but shifted the metal napkin holder so he can see behind him.

 

“That doesn't seem to be an option,” Barry said, watching the man stand up and come towards them.

 

They watched as the man came towards the table and joined them. He was tall with shortish black hair and a smug attitude. He had on a brownljacket, with a black t-shirt underneath and black jeans. He grinned confidently at them as he sat down.

 

“Nice weather outside huh?” He said conversationally. “Wouldn't it be a shame to leave the warm to go to a cold place?”

 

“Hey, I'm Felicity,” Felicity started before being interrupted by the man.

 

“Ah. Nice to meet you, Felicity, or should I say, Overwatch?” the man grinned at their responses. Oliver, Sara and John bawled their fists, Thea practically stood up and nearly punched him, only being restrained by Barry. Kara, however, was interested in this person.

 

“And now, I am sure you are wondering who I am and how I know your identities?” he stated. “First, if you plan on inter dimensional traveling, you should turn off your phones. Even though you can't use them in new universes, they can still be hacked. And I am Terry.”

 


	7. Cadmus Wars - Chapter 2 - Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Apoloigies for taking this long. But I should be back now. Ready to continue this :)

 

 

Chapter 2 - Part 3

 

Terry just leaned back with a big old smug grin, showing he is enjoying this. He watched as Sara, Oliver and John sat back down, still watching him carefully. He grinned as Barry had to restrain Thea. But most importantly, he was studying Kara.

 

Kara, in turn, was studying him back. She took in his neat but slightly ruffled hair, indicting that he was trying to impress them. She took in his relaxed but rigid posture. It showed that he was putting on an act, but was really sizing them up. Next, she noticed the state of his clothes. They appeared to be ironed to the untrained eye, but to Kara, she can spot that they had a hint of a wrinkle, which means that he was in a hurry to get here before them. She had been told, however, the eyes told the real story. Beneath his smugness, his eyes revealed that they held a worry in them. Something that she didn't expect to find. Clearly, this Terry guy wanted to find them for a specific reason. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Oliver and Sara both studying him as well, and probably found the same thing she did. Or at least, something similar. She was about to speak, when Oliver beat her to the punch.

 

“Enough with the bullshit Terry. Tell us what you really want, and we might just let you live,” Oliver threatened him.

 

Kara's eyes widened in surprise and quickly interjected. “No one is killing anyone. Cadmus is doing enough of that. However, Oliver is right. You are hiding something.”

 

Terry's mouth formed a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. “Impressive. Not many people can read me like that.”

 

“Takes experience,” Sara replied softly. She still held onto her dagger's hilt, eyes never leaving Terry. “So what are you hiding?”

 

“You keep interesting company Kara,” Terry commented. Still, he leaned forward, placing his hands on the table. “But I suppose you wouldn't have recruited them otherwise.”

 

“We are friends,” Barry interjected. He wasn't sure what to think of Terry. “We are here as friends, helping out a friend.”

 

Kara sent him a small smile before placing her hands on the table as well. “That's right. These are the best heroes from their planet, and they came here willingly to help out. We trust each other, which, if you understood their past, is something that doesn't easily happen. Because of that, we have a bond stronger then Cadmus could throw at us. We are this Earth's best hope. Now, why don't you answer Oliver's question about hiding something before he gets impatient. It could get really messy.”

 

Terry watched her for a moment before letting out a small laugh. His body shook as he laughed. Everyone else didn't see the humor in it. In fact, Barry was about to speed him out of the cafe before Terry held up his hand.

 

“Chill Barry. I already saw a version of you die. I don't want to see you killed another time,” Terry motioned for him to stay seated. However, everyone at the table tensed up, thinking this was a threat. Terry shook his head. “That wasn't a threat. Where I come from, The Flash was killed by Lex Luthor, in which Kal'El, or Superman, went into a rage and killed Lex in retaliation. In fact, that Earth is now under the Dictatorship of the Justice Lords.”

 

Barry looked crestfallen. “Wait? I got executed?”

 

“Sadly yeah. It wasn't pretty. You were beaten, weak and held by 2 soldiers as Lex pointed a shotgun at you. The public was made to watch as he pulled the trigger,” Terry sighed softly. He knows he is omitting a vital piece of information but he didn't think it would matter in this case. “The rage your teammates felt. We heard it was a bloody battle before Superman himself burned Lex. Since then, they have control over that Earth.”

 

“Wow,” Cisco said, watching Barry. “Where are you from?”

 

“I suppose there is no harm in telling you,” Terry replied after a moment's pause. “I come from a world several decades ahead of this place. Very advanced in technology. I can't say much more then that though.”

 

“Now we are getting somewhere,” Thea muttered. “So what are you doing here?”

 

“Unfortunately, I can't answer that,” Terry answered her. He held up a hand to stop the protests. “It's not a matter of want vs need. It's a matter of not revealing too much about the future.”

 

“So a piece of tech was stolen?” Felicity simply pointed out.

 

“Can't deny or confirm that,” Terry remarked.

 

“Fine. What can you tell us?” Oliver snapped at Terry. Both gentlemen engaged in a vicious staredown before Terry blinked.

 

“You remind me a lot of him. Dark, brooding, snappish, dangerous, but one of the greatest man I have ever known,” Terry said softly. If anyone was paying attention, they would have heard a small quiver in his voice. “What I can tell is that my team and I aren't getting involved in this fight. We went down that route before and it didn't end well.”

 

“Then why the hell did you come talk to us?” Kara growled. She stood up, planted her hands on the table and glared at Terry. “From what I understand, you are somewhat a hero on your world. Why not help here? Are the people from the future such cowards they hide behind smugness and words?”

 

Terry shot up and smashed his hands on the table, cracking it. He glared right back at Kara, equally her anger. “You have no idea what's it like in the future. You have no idea how it hurts to watch friends after friends die for nothing. We fight, but it didn't change anything. We will continue to fight, but this simply isn't our fight.”

 

“Whatever,” Kara rolled her eyes and left the cafe. She needed time to cool down. She doesn't know why she was angry. Maybe it hearing a version of Clark becoming a murder? She doesn't know why as she stared into the sky. After taking a few calming breaths, she realized she did know. She was scared. Scared for her friends, her family. She was scared she will never see Alex again, nor will she see her best friend. She was scared that she made the wrong decision of leaving to get her new friends. She could have stayed and helped. She closes her eyes as she pictures the looks of pain on their faces, watching her leave.

 

She opens her eyes as her thoughts went to Clark. Where was he? Why hasn't anyone able to find him? How hurt is he? So many questions but so very few answers. Oracle did say he was badly injured. Where would he go? She mentally went down the list of places before landing on one. But it seemed to be an obvious place. With Cadmus surveying the entire planet, he would give it away. So where else would he go?

 

Thinking of Oracle, Felicity said she tracked the IP to Gotham. Maybe going to Gotham was the best course of action. Perhaps some answers reside in the crime riddled dark city. Then a thought hit her. Clark would sometimes team up with a Vigilante from there. Someone called Batman. As she thought about it, would he help her? Can he help her?

 

She was so focused on her thoughts that she didn't hear someone was beside her. She nearly jumped out of her skin and flattened Barry as he cleared his throat.

 

“Easy Punchy,” He teased.

 

“Sorry, you scared me,” Kara chuckled.

 

“Just wanted to see how you were doing,” Barry said softly, coming to stand beside her.

 

“Honestly, scared,” Kara replied honestly. “Scared I made the wrong call about leaving, and about dragging you guys into this.”

 

“Hey now. You didn't drag us into this. We want to help you,” Barry remarked. “As for leaving, I think it was the right call. If you stayed, you would have been captured or killed. This way, you have a chance.”

 

Kara nodded, but still had doubts. “Maybe you are right. I still feel responsible for what happened to my sister.”

 

“Yeah, that part of the job sucks,” Barry joked lightly. “They should put that on the Hero Brochure.”

 

Kara laughed and somehow it made her feel better. “Thank you Barry.”

 

“Anytime. We are partners right?” Barry grinned at her. “Partners have each others back.”

 

Kara leaned in and hugged her friend. She felt comfortable in his embrace, and somewhere in her stomach, something fluttered briefly before leaving the embrace. She saw the expression on Barry's face and it seemed like he had the same feelings. However, before they can speak, something caught Barry's eye and he instinctively used his body to shield Kara as a bullet pierced his right shoulder.

 

 

 

 


End file.
